


Failed experiments can actually lead to something good, huh?

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbating, Rough Sex, Sex, Wall Pinning, because what else are you going to do with ropes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A failed experiment leads to something more...heated.Or something like that.(Also Ja’far is horny, Yammy too)





	Failed experiments can actually lead to something good, huh?

The sun had yet to come up on the sky when Ja’far woke up. The dark sky brightening slowly, the moon making its way down into the dark sea.

He dressed and made his way down the halls. Using his skills as an assassin to leave no sound as he made his merry way to his office.

He stopped when he heard a loud **_‘Bang!!’_** as he passed a door.

He had been there many times,  
Yamraiha’s office. The blue haired magician would sometimes get caught up in her experiments, but hopefully she hadn’t been up all night.

The noise from inside stopped as  
he knocked on the wooden door, and a blue haired woman came out to greet him.

“Oh! Ja’far, good morning!”

He was just about to greet her as well when he noticed the disheveled state she was in.

Her clothes were a mess, the cloth was both torn and laced with burn marks and dirty. Her hair and face was seemingly fine, but he could see a few bruises on her skin.

“What happened?” He guessed she failed at an experiment, but that didn’t change that she looked hurt．

She fiddled with her hands before answering. “Well, I couldn’t sleep you see, so I decided to try and make a sleeping potion...” walking up to him Yamraiha let her robe go over her shoulders. She pressed up against him.

“I’m _really_ tired..” she sighed softly, rubbing her face into his chest. Her clothes slipping even further down.

“Where are your shells?” He let his hand rest on her head.

“I took them off.”

They stood in silence like that, her cuddling his chest and him patting her head.

“Do you like them off?” Looking right in his eyes when she slipped her robe off. Leaving it hanging around her hips as she leaved her bare chest in full gaze for the pale advisor.

A small smile rested on her pink lips, her big blue eyes warm and bright.

He must have zoned out because he snapped back when Yamraiha moaned softly and took her supple chest in hand and began bouncing, rubbing and squeezing them.

_Right_ in front of him.

“Please put on your robe and get some sleep.” He looked away from the...um..erotic display. Yamraiha let our a tiny moan at that.

“Why?” Rubbing around her nipples now as her moans got louder.

“Because, you’re standing in the middle of a hallway masturbating.”

She stopped and looked around. “Oh...”

Crossing his arms he waited for her to recollect herself.

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Finish myself off, then bathe and change clothes and-“

“And then sleep.” Ja’far was glad that she had woken up a bit at least.

“Yeah...” the bright red blush on her face threatened to turn her eyes and hair purple as she faced the floor.

“Should I help you.” Ja’far sighed.

“With what?..”

“Orgasm.” He stated, quite bluntly.

“O-oh,” she fiddled with her hands before replying. “Yes.”

Faster than she could process Ja’far had her pressed up against the wall, his head between her legs.

She could barely see the messy whites locks that were nestled between her thighs.

He let his tongue glide over her slit, the soft keen coming from the woman from something so simple was _intoxicating_.

Burying his face further he licked her again, this time sucking and biting incredibly gently around her dripping cunt. She moaned at each stroke of his tongue, writhing and arching her back in pleasure. Her hands quickly found his hair as leverage as not to fall over from where she was pinned.

Moving towards her clit he could faintly hear people footsteps. Guards presumably, doing their morning, or nightly rounds.

“Cover your mouth unless you want someone to find us.”

Yamraiha managed to nod as she covered her mouth with her hands. Even then she couldn’t hide the blush that had spread over her entire face.

Ja’far decided to tease her, if only a little bit.

“If we were in private I would tie you up and make you beg like the base whore that you are,” removing his mouth he stared into her eyes. “Make you scream my name...”

Choked noises came from her when he sat her down onto the ground. Pressing one calloused finger onto her swollen clit was all it took before she spasmed and cried out.

“Ah..ahh...” she feel forward into his arms. He managed to catch her without problem.

“Again...Later.” She mumbled quietly.

Resisting the urge to just..._fuck her_ right there up against the wall was not fun, he wanted to hear her beg and scream. Make her come from rough housing over and over again...

“Come to my room tonight.” Eyes dark and voice no more than a husky whisper.

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it again and simply nodded.

~~~~

“Hey, Yam?” Pisti waved a hand in front of the star struck magician.

“Yes?..” the blush spread further when she thought about earlier that day. And what would go down later tonight...

“You Okay? You have this blush that won’t go away. Do you have a fever?” She looked at Yamraiha as a soft smile rested upon her lips.

“No-“

“Is Yamraiha sick?” Ja’far asked. His dark grey eyes shifting to where Yamraiha was sitting.

“As I was about to say, no, I’m not sick. Just happy.” She blushed again, seeing the calm look on Ja’far. How could he have such a poker face?

“Well then I’m glad.” Smiling the pale man bowed before exiting the room.

“He’s so hot...” Yamraiha sighed and let her head rest in her hand.

“What?” Pisti turned towards her with a grin.

Realising her mistake, saying something like that in front of Pisti she shrugged it off.

“Nothing.” The magician hugged and turned away from Pisti.

“No no, tell me, do you think Ja’far is hot?” Yamraiha only huffed again, crossing her arms this time.

Well that was all that Pisti needed for an answer.

”so~ you thinking of doing him?” Yamraihas eyes shot open and turned in record time towards the small blonde.

“What!?”

“Well you did seem kinda star struck today, are you guys doing something later? Getting hot between the sheets?”

Yamraiha scowled and ran out the door.

~~~~

“Thought my bed would be empty tonight, guess you actually came.”  
The man was only in his shirt and trousers with the red wires wrapped around his crossed arms, she was so used to him being in full uniform so seeing him like that was a surprise.

“Well...that taste you gave me this morning left me hot all day.” Her face heated up a little, she could feel her heart racing faster than ever.

“I’m guessing you want more?” Chuckling at the woman’s blush he walked closer and leaned close to her ear. “I wasn’t kidding that I would like to tie you up, and make you scream, you know?”

“Then make me scream, and tie me up...I’m all yours.”

Ja’far pulled her into his room,  
the door slamming heavily when Ja’far pressed Yamraiha against it.

“Would you liked to be tied up?”

“Only my wrists if that’s okay..” she moaned weakly against his mouth when they claimed each other, moving tongues in and out.

Humming as the woman clawed at his back he lifted her up again, dropping her on the bed.

And sure enough, Yamraiha soon found her wrist to be tied to the head board with a strong red rope.

“Hard and rough or lots and lots of teasing and soft?” He asked.

“You’re going right to the issue, huh?” She thought for a while before asking.

“How long would the teasing be?”

“One to two hours.”

“Fuck.”

“So, rough then?” Smirking when he bit her nipples and squeezed her breasts.

“Their so big...” he muttered. Squeezing her large and soft chest while intently watching her expression change

“I have wanted to mess you up so bad for a long time.” Freeing his half -hard cock from his trousers he let himself glide over the tight wetness.

Pushing herself down she wanted him in her already. She was t the most patient when it came to sex, not the quietest either...

“Wait.” He growled, pulling his trousers over his erection. Making the woman moan weakly at the loss.

“I’m wet as it is, just fuck me already.” She scoffed and pulled at the ropes, they were going to leave marks in the morning...

“If you want so...” he pulled off his shirt and trousers, her robe too. Throwing them behind him and leaning forward he captured her lips and thrust inside fully.

_Hot, sweaty and full_.

For a split second had he waited for her to adjust before slowly pressing forward, nibbling on her ear as he pulled out, leaving marks as he went quicker and quicker it wasn’t long until Yamraiha really did scream.

“Ja- Ja’far, Ja’far, Ja’far-“ was the repeating mantra in her head which quickly transferred to her mouth, she couldn’t really say anything else, nor think of anything else.

He was completely sure that Masrur, everyone actually, had heard the scream that Yamraiha let out when she came, arching of the bed with spread legs she did look like a harlot, panting and moaning his name over and over.

She tightened up profusely and Ja’far decided not to waste a drop of that friction, pounding into her slick hole as hard as he could, Sure he was leaving bruises on her thighs as he came inside her.

Slowing his pace and pulling out, he glanced up at the woman, her eyes were closed and her face red. Her chest was moving slowly up and down.

Yamraiha could see stars, every bit of pure hot pleasure from the round of sex had leaked into her pores, filling her with adrenaline, then it had come crashing down and she tried catching her breath as the assassin untied the ropes and stroked a gentle hand over her cheek.

“You Okay? I wasn’t too rough I hope...” she shook her head and pulled him close. Snuggling up to his chest she feel asleep not long after that.


End file.
